


Harlot

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: “Hush now, Wolf, I know you’ve been wanting this,” Genichiro murmurs against his lips. Wolf nods in between gasps; yes, he’s been dreaming of this. Ever since he caught a glimpse of the lord’s nude body in the open baths. Been dreaming, fantasizing, even pleasuring himself to sleep at the image that he’s burned in his mind.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Harlot

Wolf had been waiting for this. His mouth waters. His tongue licks at his dry lips. His blood is rushing to his ears. His vision is hazy.

His fingers twitch, ready to reach out.

Genichiro stands before him, his manhood standing erect, inches from his face. Wolf swallows, squirms from his kneeling position. He hears a haughty scoff from the lord and feels a flash of shame. His cheeks flush, but he couldn’t hide his lustful expression on time. He’s already bared his desires to his lord.

“You want it?” the low, smooth voice of the Ashina lord asks. The question reaches the very deep core of his soul.

Wolf nods.

“Go ahead.”

Wolf’s mental restraints snap. Wolf leans forward, hands reaching up to wrap at the base of the man’s massive girth. It’s length and thickness is impressive, so much so that Wolf can barely fully grasp it with both hands. Wolf can’t wait; he takes the tip into his mouth with a moan. The salty taste of skin and the musk of the lord’s masculine scent overwhelm his senses. Wolf feels his own cock twitch to life under his clothes, and Wolf starts to work on the man’s cock with gusto. His mouth, tongue and hands stroking all of that glorious cock, with Wolf trying to take as much of it in his mouth.

It’s heavy, swollen with blood and balls heavy with semen. Wolf wishes he could swallow it all down, hungry for the thick meat and thirsty for the man’s release. Perhaps he could, but not without practice. If he’s allowed, he’d like to take that on. But the future is for later. Wolf revels in the present where his throat is assaulted by Genichiro’s penis. The lord is considerate, somewhat, thrusting into his mouth at a careful pace rather than shoving it all in. Wolf looks up with wet eyes, his throat and jaw aching, but it doesn’t stop him from being turned on. He blinks his gratitude at the man with his mouth full, but the lord is more concerned in rubbing himself off on Wolf’s tongue.

Genichiro isn’t very patient though. At some point while Wolf is lost in the man’s taste, the shinobi feels himself tugged off and thrown onto his back. He hears the clanging of a porcelain bottle and something being poured before his lower garments are ripped off. It should be terrifying, perhaps, but the action only made Wolf whimper in anticipation, further aroused by the display of aggression and dominance from the larger man. Wolf jolts by the sudden sensation of something cold and slick the moment his legs are spread apart.

“A-ah-” Wolf gasps, staring down at the hand clasping right behind his erection. Wolf feels his face and ears heat from embarrassment. He looks absolutely obscene with his cock straining within the confines of his fundoshi, part of it shoved aside for Genichiro to shove his slicked finger into Wolf’s hole. It had happened so fast, Wolf barely felt it.

But the lord has larger hands and even longer fingers. Once he pushes in the second digit, Wolf is being spread open even more, making his legs quiver.

“My lord -” Wolf moans, biting at his lip. Genichiro hums dismissively. His free hand is splayed over Wolf’s navel, rubbing and massaging slightly over his torso. He shifts Wolf’s clothes aside and grabs on Wolf’s chest, squeezing them and toying with his nipples. Genichiro stares him down with interest and amusement in his eyes, especially with Wolf squirming in under his touches. The man pinches and pulls at his erect buds while he continues to thrust and scissor his fingers in him. Eventually, Genichiro leans down and takes one of his nipples in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it before closing his mouth over it and sucks.

Wolf groans at the sensation of teeth and the loud obscene sucking. The fingers inside him adds to the assault of pleasure, while his cock remains hard and neglected, left untouched under his fundoshi.

The third digit slips in and Wolf lets out a strangled cry. He’s opened up, but he knows it’s still not enough. This is nothing compared to how massive Genichiro’s cock is. He’s had it in his mouth and it can barely fit - if that were to enter him, he’d  _ break _ . Yet, there’s nothing else that he wants more.

“My lord, please,” Wolf pleads breathily.

“Please what?” Genichiro finally talks, slipping his mouth away from Wolf’s chest. His voice sounds a little rough, as if he’s repressing all of himself. “What is it that you want?”

“I want -” Wolf’s voice dies midway - out of shame or otherwise, he’s not sure. Maybe the fact that Genichiro’s fingers are prodding at something deep inside him may have played a part. Wolf squirms helplessly as the lord playfully massages at the spot. The shinobi’s cock twitch and leaks while his legs shudder and his toes curl. 

“What do you want? Wolf.”

The shinobi almost cums right then. The way his name rolls off his tongue… Wolf gasps and musters his all into creating a coherent thought. “I want you in me, my lord.”

Genichiro doesn’t reward him with a verbal answer, but instead takes his digits away and props Wolf’s lower half up slightly. His hands spread Wolf’s cheeks apart and Wolf feels the man’s gaze on him, seeing into his insides. “Lord - Lord Genichiro, quickly-ha!”

Wolf chokes on his spit - he feels the wiggling of a tongue inside him and nearly cries out. His hands scrabble at the floor below him and desperately reaches out for something to hold on to. He hears the lewd, wanton noises of sucking and slurping as his ass is licked and sucked. Wolf looks down to see the lord eating him out, his nose shoved right in Wolf’s balls and his steel grey eyes staring directly at him. 

It’s a gaze so intense Wolf had to fight not to look away.

He feels like he’s losing his mind. Genichiro’s tongue licks and touches at him in places he never knew would feel so good. Something about its warm slickness drives him crazy, but at the same time he’s desperate for more.

“My lord, please-! Please, please, please,” Wolf mumbles over and over. His vision is swimming and hazy, unfocused. His mind is all on the pleasure and the need for the man’s cock.

It feels like an eternity later when the teasing is done. Wolf gets a full view of Genichiro’s handsome smirk before he comes close enough for Wolf’s eyes to cross. The same tongue that was in his ass is now in his mouth as they kiss sloppily, sliding over Wolf’s own tongue and toying with it. Wolf gets lost in the kiss, not even aware of his arms clinging onto Genichiro’s back. Barely even felt the first press of the man’s cock entering, only digging his nails into the lord’s back and moaning into the man’s mouth when the breach stretched him further to take in the width.

“Hush now, Wolf, I know you’ve been wanting this,” Genichiro murmurs against his lips. Wolf nods in between gasps; yes, he’s been dreaming of this. Ever since he caught a glimpse of the lord’s nude body in the open baths. Been dreaming, fantasizing, even pleasuring himself to sleep at the image that he’s burned in his mind.

“Feels good,” Wolf forces out through his laboured breathing. “Please keep going, my lord.”

Wolf shivers at the sight of the man’s amused smirk, and in the next moment, he’s being impaled.

_ It’s good _ , his mind screams. He’s so full and feels like he’s about to burst. It hurts, but at the same time it burns deliciously inside him, the heat of the man’s girth flooding him. He’s split apart yet he’s satisfied as Genichiro’s large cock continues to graze against his sweet spot. It’s so good, he would have cried if he were a lesser man. No, no one wouldn’t weep at being filled this much.

Wolf wraps all his limbs around the lord, uncaring of anything else. He just wants to be closer, wants to be that much full and surrounded by every fiber of the man. Greedy for more, more,  _ more _ . 

“Oh Wolf, you truly are as they say,” he hears the lord chuckle darkly in his ear. Wolf doesn’t pay heed to whatever implications in the man’s words. He’s in bliss. As Genichiro starts to thrust faster, thrust deeper into him, Wolf is lost to the world. 

The shinobi is used, over and over, turned, tossed and twisted, as he’s impaled on the lord’s cock. Bent over, pulled back by his wrists and laid on his side. Wolf pushes back into those thrusts willingly each time, his insides sucking in Genichiro’s cock hungrily. He’s pounded into repeatedly, moans, gasps and screams fucked out of him through the silent night.

He doesn’t know how many times he’s cum even though the lord barely touched it and neither did he allow Wolf to relieve himself. Yet, he still came with ease, staining the lord’s sheets under them. Thrice? Five times? He’s cum to the point of nothing spurting out of his cock, a dry orgasm that makes Wolf lose his sense of self and coherence. 

And how many times has the lord marked inside him? Perhaps just as many times or more, but Wolf still recognises his thirst for the man’s favour. If the lord tires of his hole, his mouth is always waiting and hungry for him. By the end of the night, Wolf’s stomach is round, full and satisfied, filled and covered in the lord’s essence.

The night is long, and the pleasure longer, but at some point Wolf loses consciousness, only to wake up to gentle caresses and soft kisses to his neck.

His whole body is sore, his hole stings, but he feels somewhat clean and not as sweaty as before. Perhaps he’s been cleaned up. There’s a warm body pressed up against his back, and the familiar sound of the lord’s hum in his ears. Wolf is tired, but content. Almost thought he’s still dreaming, too. He thinks back to their passionate session and feels the flush creep over his cheeks and neck.

If he’s lucky, perhaps he can relive such a night again…

“What are you thinking about, shinobi?” Genichiro’s voice rumbles through him.

“...About last night, my lord,” Wolf replies truthfully. His voice sounds rough, and his throat still feels a little raw too.

“Enjoyed yourself thoroughly, did you not?”

“...Yes.” His answer earns a pleased chuckle. Wolf feels the brush of thin lips against his ear and feels the slight churn of his lower half. His libido is still not fully satiated. Wolf tries to fight back his lust, but the lord catches him quite literally, by his balls.

“Looks like it still wasn’t enough,” Genichiro purrs.

“My… apologies, my lord…” Wolf murmurs, trying not to squirm when the man is massaging at his sac and bringing his cock back to life again. “Lord Genichiro-”

“I heard you were quite the harlot, shinobi,” Genichiro says. “I called you in last night to see the truth in it, and you proved yourself. Are you the same for every man you come across?”

“No, I -”

“Perhaps I should make you an eunuch to numb that lust of yours. And maybe some shackles too so you won’t stray far from my bed.”

“I-” Wolf pauses. Is the lord saying what he thinks he’s saying? Wolf shivers. Genichiro bites lightly under his ear and trails a few kisses down. The hand on his balls moves up to his cock, stroking slow but tightening his grip at the base. Wolf makes a sound and bites his lip. “Ever since I saw you, my lord, you are the only man I am willing to give all of myself up to.”

“Is that the truth?” Genichiro asks, his voice dangerously low this time as he squeezes his grip painfully tight.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Wolf gasps, his mouth watering. To have the lord keep a tight leash on him, and use him… Maybe only then would the lust in him be settled.

“Good, if you are a harlot, at the very least, you should only be a harlot for me.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very generic, sorry. But I had to write something horny for once after a long time right?? Hope you enjoyed... Check out my other sekiro fics, or hmu at my [sekiro writing twitter](www.twitter.com/r3v34kazekami). If you're interested, join me at [Genikiro discord](https://discord.gg/mWmWPKs) (18 and above ONLY).


End file.
